


You're Cold But I Know It's Not Your Fault

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Crylo Ren, EEEEEHHHHHHHHH, F/M, Feels, Fighting, How Do I Tag, Kylo being really sad, Mentions of Sex, Snoke Being a Dick, THINGS YE CANT EVEN, Why tumblr, Yelling, i can't, the-imagines-awaken, this is just depressing, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Kylo being forced to send you away. </p><p>Request for anon: "I have a request if that's okay. Snoke makes Kylo send the reader away? And Kylo just says these awful things to her to make it seem like he doesn't love her (even tho he does) and then just write how much he is suffering without her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cold But I Know It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt

The words kept replaying in Kylo's head. Over and over and over again.

"You must get rid of her. Fail me and I will destroy her."

Snoke's shrill voice sent shivers down Kylo's back when he heard the words at first.

He walks down the hall of Starkiller, breathing in heavy breaths. He found that he took detour after detour. He couldn't do this. Not to you.

He feared to not have you by his side. He was afraid of waking up in the morning and not feeling your warmth. You soothed him. You made him complete. He couldn't bare the thought of him not being able to look into your eyes. Your beautiful E/C eyes he gets lost in every time he looks at you. He couldn't bare the thought of him not being able to protect you. He couldn't bare the thought of him not being able to feel you underneath him. Your skin on his.

Kylo runs his hands through his raven hair, letting out a strained cry. How could he do this? He found himself finally going down the correct path. He stood outside his room and didn't move. He wiped his oncoming tears, and formed his face into a firm yet slightly annoyed look. He takes a deep breath and unlocks the door.

His breath comes out shaky as he sees you. You were sitting on the bed, dressed in a pair of his dark sweats and dark tee. You looked up at him and smiled softly. "Hey."

He quickly turned his back to you, one million thoughts racing through his head. If I don't do this, Snoke will kill her, he thought. If this will keep her safe, if this will let her to wake up every morning and see the sun, so be it.

He clenches his gloved fist. Taking a deep breath, he starts. "Y/N why are you here?"

You stare at his back confused. "I uh-" You run a hand through your H/C hair. "I thought you would just want to, um, just spend an evening together. I've noticed you've been busy and I thought that it would help you."

He turns to you. You could see anger flooding in his eyes, with a hint of sadness. "What's wrong?" You ask.

Kylo straightens. "You. You are what's wrong." The words felt like poison coming out of his mouth. He sees you turn your head at him.

"Ky, what's going on?" You walk up to him to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hand off me." He says, forcing it off your shoulder.

"Kylo. What is going on?" You asked, voice rough. You fold your arms across your chest.

"I told you already. You are what's wrong. You stay here lounging around my room every night like some whore. You are so naive to think that I would love you. That I could ever love you. You're pathetic. Desperate. I hate coming here and seeing you waiting for me. You're so desperate to spread your legs, probably do it for other men as well." Kylo feels his heart shatter as he spits out every word. It's for her safety. "I want you to leave. I don't ever want to see your face again."

Y/N steps forward and raises her hand and slaps Kylo across his cheek. "How dare you. You're lying. I know you are."

Kylo straightens, cheek throbbing. "Why would I lie to someone like you?"

Y/N feels tears stream down her face. She pulls a ring off her hand. "What about this, huh? Kylo you made a promise. You said you loved me. And you still do. Do I mean nothing to you?" Kylo's heart drops to his stomach as he sees the ring. He had asked you to marry him. "You mean absolutely nothing to me, Y/N. I want you to leave. You are nothing but a burden to me. You follow me around like a lost dog. You're purpose was just something I could fuck. But even now you are useless! Get out!"

Y/N makes no sound as she cries. She cups her mouth. "Kylo. Please. S-stop. I love-"

Kylo couldn't watch her like this, knowing he's the one making her cry. "GET OUT!" He stalks over to her.

Y/N sobs and drops the ring and runs out the door, hands shaking when pressing the code. She runs out. Unbelieving of what Kylo had said to her.

After the door hisses shut, Kylo collapses. He sits on his knees, hunched over, hands in his hair. He lets out a scream. He shakes as he fights the urge to run after you. He starts to cry in regret of what he said. Even if he meant none of it, he still said it. He reaches for your ring and holds it tight in his pal,.

You were gone. But you were still alive.

\--

(6 months later)

Kylo dreams of you. He always wakes up as soon as he can, he can't handle seeeing your face. The guilt kills him.

There was one dream that he didn't wake up for, however. It just showed you smiling, you seemed so happy. He saw you kissing another man, you both laughing. The man presses a hand on your stomach. You were pregnant with his child.

Kylo began to sob. You had everything you wanted and needed. You were so happy, and that's all that Kylo wanted. He looked to his side table and picked up your ring from his side table. He brings it up to his trembling lips and kisses it.

"I love you, Y/N."

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
